


A Reason to Change

by ivanolix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canon - TV, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Makeup, Married Couple, Season/Series 03, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If we had a couch, you’d be sleeping on it,” Kara warned him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason to Change

“If we had a couch, you’d be sleeping on it,” Kara warned him as she rolled into bed, blood still hot from the argument, muscles still tight.

“Don’t know if I’d mind so much.” Sam settled back against the wall, arm behind his head.

Kara shifted to get herself comfortable, scrunching her half of the pillow under her cheek. Behind her, Sam sighed out, and she thought for a second that if they weren’t married she wouldn’t have to deal with this. She could sleep in her own bed and not be reminded of...what?

She didn’t know why she cared about his opinion of the military anyway. She didn’t know why she cared about his opinions at all. Her eyes drooped, her breathing grew heavy and slow.

Then Sam’s arm slipped, nudging down to settle at her waist. Kara inhaled almost shakily, and let herself fall asleep as she breathed out.

She slept soundly, and they must have moved closer in the night for Kara to wake up the next morning sprawled back across his side of the bed, sheets pushed aside in a way that left one of her legs chilled. Sam wasn’t in the bed. Kara rolled onto her stomach, a bit of a headache as she buried her face in the pillow. Instead of softness, her nose and cheek hit the crinkle of paper.

Brow creasing, she raised her head with a groan. She leaned on one elbow and snatched up the scrap, blinking to un-blur her eyes so she could read the two scrawling words. ‘I’m sorry’.

She bristled and got out of the bed. Their New Caprican cabin only had two rooms, so she knew where to find him.

“Sam,” she snapped, walking into the front room.

He looked up, not cringing but his face falling.

“This?” She stopped a couple feet away from him, holding up the paper.

“It’s not a joke, Kara.” He looked confused.

“No,” she said pointedly. “But it’s a crappy excuse for an apology. You couldn’t actually _say_ the words?”

He paused, giving Kara a moment to wonder why she was so upset.

“I didn’t know that you—” He shook his head sharply and stepped forward, looking a little drawn even after the night’s sleep but only saying, “I’m sorry. Kara, I’m sorry. It’s not like it even mattered yesterday, I don’t know why I kept arguing, but I certainly don’t care today.”

“Yeah.” The word came out flat, only because Kara felt like she had to say something. They’d only been married two months, which was still honeymoon period from all she’d heard, so what the hell were they doing wrong?

“And I’m sorry about the apology,” Sam added, with just a hint of warmth behind it.

She looked up, met his eyes, and remembered. Remembered that she’d kissed him yesterday on the way home from work, not because of expectations, but because the idea of having him with her and not in danger of ever leaving made her secretly (and not) love him achingly. Remembered that before he’d said it like he had yesterday, she’d known that he wasn’t a military kind of guy, and if she hadn’t wanted them to be, well, _their_ kind of people, it wouldn’t have bothered her.

Anger faded more every time she remembered.

“Much better,” she said under her breath, the wisp of a smile rising to her eyes if not yet to her mouth.

Sam’s face relaxed, and that look in his eyes, right there...it made her think that whatever he thought of the military or anything else, he loved her. Whether she was military or not. And that was what mattered to her, not abstract details. They _were_ their kind of people.

“Sam,” she said. She stepped in, reached up with a little concern still tight in her brow, and kissed his forehead lightly. “My apology. For yelling.”

“I like your way,” he said with a one-shoulder shrug.

She pulled him in and kissed him again on the mouth, closing her eyes for a second. “Just making sure you heard,” she muttered when she pulled back.

“Loud and clear,” he said, arm wrapping around her waist. “Love you, Kara.”

“Mm, you too,” she said, leaving the fond ‘idiot’ as implied only in her slight smile. “So, next time, remember.”

“Won’t be a next time,” Sam said as he turned to the kitchen to grab breakfast for them.

Kara eyed his back. “Not about _that_ , maybe.”

Sam paused and looked back at her. “Hmm, true,” he said, tossing her an apple. “Unless you turn into a mini-me, yeah, there’ll be something else to argue about.”

She snorted. “Is a mini-me supposed to be able to kick your ass?”

“Probably not,” Sam said with a flash of teeth as he put the bread on the table, sitting across from her. “And in my case, probably not supposed to have breasts either.”

Kara grinned, and decided two things. One, she kind of missed the usual morning frak. And two, they were still in the honeymoon phase. But, they could probably count these communications as preparing for the end of it that had to wait ahead.

Not only did she not mind, but it felt better than just walking off. It surprised her.


End file.
